


Felix Felicis

by magicjunie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Fingering, Choi Soobin is a Panicked Gay, Closet Sex, Felix Felicis | Liquid Luck Potion (Harry Potter), Gryffindor Huening Kai, Huening Kai is a Metamorphmagus, Hufflepuff Choi Soobin, Light Squirting, M/M, Porn With Plot, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicjunie/pseuds/magicjunie
Summary: “I am begging you, it’s just a sip—““I’m not stealing any potions just because you’re scared to confess, this is stupidity Soobin.”(originally posted as a thread fic on twitter)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Felix Felicis

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I'm back with another work and surprisingly it's not a yeonbin this time!  
> I had this prompt on my computer for a loooooooooooong time and finally I had the guts to write it down as a Sookai.  
> Enjoy <3

“I am begging you, it’s just a sip—“

“I’m not stealing any potions just because you’re scared to confess, this is stupidity Soobin.” Taehyun didn’t even look up from his book to answer. Again.

“I’m not scared! I just need a little push, you know?”

“I don’t care. I'm not possibly ruining my reputation with the potions teacher because you’re a wimp.”

“I’ll do your herbology assignments for the next month.” 

“You know I don't need this.” 

Soobin groaned, sitting next to the other on the library counter.

“Then what do you neeeeeeeed?” Soobin murmured with his face against the desk, eyes closed; defeated. 

The ravenclaw finally closed the book in his hands, sighing. He hated to see his friend like that, so insecure for such a small thing.

“Muggle studies.” He started, getting the attention of the hufflepuff. “I hate it so much, I would appreciate it if you did my missing assignments.”

“And you’ll get me the potion?” Soobin looked like a dog waiting for a snack. 

“Yeah. But if i get caught I’m gonna fucking drown you at the lake.”

“Thank you thank you thank you, you’re the hero of my ridiculous romantic life.” 

He threw himself onto Taehyun in an excited hug, squeezing the smaller boy. They separated after hearing a “SHH” that echoed in the library.

——— 

Kai Kamal Huening was the reason of all this mess in Soobin's life. Gryffindor, a year younger and probably the most beautiful person that ever stepped on Hogwarts. The hufflepuff was madly in love with him since he saw that smile for the first time, contagious and bright as the sun.

And that was years ago. Soobin was now almost graduating and he still couldn’t exchange more than a hello with the younger. He tried, how bad he tried. But his attempts always ended in something disastrous; throwing up, falling from the stairs and other misfortunes in between. He even broke his wand once after tripping on his own feet.

He was almost accepting his fate when he found out that the potions teacher kept some bottles of felix felicis in his office. Liquid luck. He needed that shit. And Taehyun, the potions pupil who happened to be his best friend was going to get it for him.

Two weeks after their deal, Soobin was sitting on the ravenclaw table, waiting for his friend to show up. Everyone was already used to seeing the hufflepuff around there and not on his own table. He only hangs out with Tae anyways.

Across the room he could see Kai laughing with his friends, his wavy hair fading from a dark brown to a light tone of pink as he giggled, soft cheeks now rosy. Adorable. The gryffindor boy was a metamorphmagus, but he didn’t seem to know how to control his hair color changes.

Soobin already saw him with a bunch of different colors, depending on the mood the boy was in. His favorite was the blonde one; it normally appeared during quidditch matches. He always melted in the bleachers while watching the game. Kai looked so good flying.

He also saw him transform a few times, mostly to mess around with his housemates. He remembers seeing him pop out a pair of cat paws and also making his face look like the director’s to mock at the old man. The transfiguration teacher adored him, though. 

“You’re drooling.” Soobin gasped as he heard. Taehyun appeared out of nowhere by his side, serving himself a pumpkin muffin.

“Shit, I hate when you do this.” 

“That’s probably because you’re always distracted by Mr. Rainbow Hair over there.”

Soobin rolled his eyes.

“Did you bring it?” 

“Yep.” Taehyun took the small glass bottle out of his robe, putting on his friend's hand under the table while munching the orange treat. “Don’t let anyone see it, we can end up expelled if the director finds out.”

Soobin quickly hid the potion in his own pocket. 

“Thank you so much, I don’t have words to explain how gratef—” 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re still doing my assignments.” The ravenclaw took a bite from the muffin. “Also, don’t drink it all, just a few drops should be enough. And give me back the bottle as fast as you can, I need to put it back before Mr. Choi notices anything.” 

“Okay. I’ll drink it after class. I know Kai hangs out near the lake after his lectures.” 

“Good luck then.”

“Not gonna need it.”

Well, maybe he needed it. A few hours later, Soobin felt like he was going to faint. His hands were sweaty and he was trembling, holding the small bottle like his life depended on it. The gryffindor was reading a book, sitting gracefully on the grass a few meters away; alone, wind slightly moving his now light brown hair.

Now or never. 

Soobin put a few drops of the potion in his tongue, his face scrunching with the weird taste. He looked at the boy again, a wave of confidence taking care of his body. 

He was doing it. His fear was stupid. Why did he take so long?

“Huening Kai!” He said out loud with a big smile. The boy got startled, but soon smiled back at him, closing his book. 

“Soobin-hyung.” He greeted as the hufflepuff approached. “I think I never saw you around here this tim—” 

“I really, really like you Kai, please accept my feelings for you!!!” 

Kai stared at the screaming boy, eyes wide and mouth agape; completely shocked. But before he could say anything back, his wavy hair started to turn a deep tone of red, so as his cheeks.

Soobin gulped; nervous, but not much. Probably effect of the potion.

“I know it’s sudden but it’s true! And I’ll not give up on you so eas—“

He was interrupted by a strong tug on his yellow tie, pulling him down and a pair of lips against yours. Soft, plump lips. Kai was kissing him.

Took him a while to process what was happening, but a small bite on his lower lip brought him back to earth. Making use of his magical confidence boost, he embraced the younger's waist, corresponding the kiss with passion.

A few minutes passed before they broke contact, out of breath. Kai's hair had faded to pink.

“Why did you take so long?” the gryffindor whispered, their faces still close; lips lightly touching as he spoke.

“W-What—“

“You’re not really subtle, you know...” he smiled, taking the taller's fringe off his eyes delicately. “Looking at me all day with that silly smile, kinda obvious.” 

“So that means... You... and me...?” Soobin blushed as he spoke.

“Yeah, you and me. If you want to.” Kai left a peck on the taller's lips. 

“Yeah! I-I want to.”

“Great.” the younger smiled wide, kissing Soobin again. 

The taller boy was completely dumbfounded with how everything was going.

“I gotta go practice now, can we meet later on the fifth floor, after curfew?” 

“After curfew?” Soobin frowned at the gryffindor’s words, confused. 

Kai just winked, taking his sports bag from the grass. 

“See you there.”

Soobin never went out of the dorms past bedtime, but he was more excited than anxious with the idea of doing it with the metamorphmagus. Hyuka probably wanted some quiet time with him to talk about their new relationship, and meeting at any of their common rooms was definitely not an option.

So he almost had a heart attack when he got there, hallway pitch-black, and something shoved him inside a broom closet, locker clicking behind them. 

Before he could scream, a hand covered his mouth.

“Lumos.” A wand lit, revealing Huening's cute yet naughty smile.

“For Merlin's pants, d'you wanna kill me?” 

“Not really.” the gryffindor left his enlightened wand on a small shelf above their heads. “At least not literally.”

Soobin felt his heart beat furiously against his chest as Kai glued their bodies and lightly kissed down his jawline; his hair now a deep brown. His virgin dick twitched violently. The hufflepuff melted on his feet as the younger lifted the hem of his sweater, the curious hands exploring his abdomen as he sealed their lips.

Kai managed to get the older boy completely hard and out of breath, and as quickly as things heated up, they both lowered their pants and underwear. At that point the closet was so fucking hot, but they didn’t seem to care as they grinded against each other, the slide of their wet cocks echoing deliciously in the confined space. 

Kai's mewls sounded so good next to Soobin's ear, pretty hands pressing his shoulders as he circled his hips sinfully. The hufflepuff couldn’t help himself from squeezing the plump ass.

“H-Hyungie— Ah, gimme your hand...” Soobin quickly offered his trembling palm, groaning as Kai engulfed two of his fingers with his peachy lips, coating them in saliva. “Want you to finger m-me good. Can you do that?” a string of spit connected his lips to the digits. 

Soobin just dumbly nodded, completely hypnotized by the other’s fucked up expression. Huening smiled, biting his lip as he guided the taller's hand down. 

Soobin learned that day that Kai was really fucking inpatient. He couldn’t bear waiting for each of the fingers, whining as he demanded for both inside at once.

That’s how he ended up having to cover the younger's mouth with his free hand as he was knuckles deep inside his ass, abusing the sensitive prostate with his long digits.

The boy was pretty loud; moaning muffled against the palm as he shamelessly grinded his hips, their reddened lengths still touching. His hair was changing colors like crazy, from black to red, pink and black, mixing every time he trembled in the older one’s arms.

It didn’t take long for Soobin to come, being the virgin he was and watching the main character of his wet dreams desperately rub his cock against his. He had to hold his loud moan, biting hard the younger's shoulder as he released between their bodies.  
HueningKai followed not much after, spasming as he came so hard that he even squirted a bit, wetting Soobin's sweater and lower stomach with his warm piss.

“B-Bloody hell, I-I'm sorry I—“

The hufflepuff shut him up with a peck. 

“That was the hottest thing I've ever seen.” 

Kai smiled.

From that day on, they went to the broom closet quite regularly. And when they couldn’t, everyone was now used to seeing them making out on the hallways.

  
————————

Taehyun entered the potions room without announcing, locking the door behind him. Mr. Choi smiled as he saw the boy. 

“Did it work?” the teacher asked, curious.

“It did!” Tae laughed as he sat on his teachers desk. “He told me he felt a “wave of confidence”! Can you believe it?”

“I knew it, he just wanted a reason to confess.” The man caressed Tae’s thigh softly. “He didn’t even notice it was cedar oil? Damn, he kinda dumb isn’t he? I’m gonna check his assignments twice from now on...” 

“Stop, don’t be so hard at him.” The ravenclaw involved the man's neck with his arms, smiling. “At least now he’s getting laid and I’ll have my assignments done.” 

“That’s my smart boy. And you’re also getting laid.” 

“Exactly. Now come here Jun-hyung.” he closed his eyes, pulling the older man for a kiss as he laid down on the desk.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this universe, I plan to write a lot more of TXT x Hogwarts content in the future <3  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Original version can be found here: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/magicjunie/status/1354967414514065414)


End file.
